The central nervous system (CNS), i.e. the spinal cord and the brain, contains a large amount of various lipids, collectively called CNS lipids. These lipids are not only essential for embryonic induction but also active in the adult body in keeping our cells in normal healthy function. This central regulatory function, lipidomics, co-operates with genomics and proteomics to secure normal gene-transcription and to support our health. The lipids are also essential for normal embryogenesis and fetal development.
Deficiency of CNS lipids may cause various aberrations in the form of disparate neurogenic ailments, such as stress, anxiety, pain, sleep disorder, stiffness, atherosclerosis, disturbances in blood circulation etc. These special forms of neurogenic dysfunctions, “Tallbergs syndromes” [1], are schematically described in Table 1. These symptoms may be curtailed in a person, without side-effects, following administration of the CNS lipids together with a normal diet. CNS lipids may be absorbed from the intestine and be incorporated in our nervous system securing healthy synaptogenesis and bodily functions. The nervous system of patients, endogenously lacking or having a deficient production of CNS lipids, seems to be able to up-take these vital lipids from a diet containing CNS lipids.
By actively incorporating these normal vital CNS lipids in functional foodstuff, it is possible to improve the immunity of a person by ingesting such foodstuffs. CNS lipids also contain a lymphopoietic vitamin substance. CNS lipids alleviate diverse neurogenic ailments, such as burn-out syndromes, sleep disorders, hyperesthesia, muscular stiffness, chronic inflammatory reactions, and measurably restore the normal health condition in a person.
TABLE 1Lipidomics; Patients healthy organ induction and cancer control islinked to a balanced internal milieu in their millions of CNSlipid moleculesEmbryogenesis Intellect, fantasy, memory Inductional CNS is linked to our cancer control Blood-brain barrier lesions upset this control (herpes) CNS lipid ingestion may alleviate pain Melanoma satellites, appear in the enervated axonal area Lymphopoiesis is stimulated by CNS lipids, linked to Ti [═Co in B12] Cholesterol dip after CNS lipid and blood-barrier membrane ingestion Regional CNS lipid depletion in the spinal cord a link to atherosclerosis? Burn-out syndromes and stress are alleviated by a prion-free CNS diet Lipid CNS monomers may be involved in controlling allergic reactions Idiopathic pains “Tallberg syndromes” are mitigated by dietary CNS lipids CNS lipid signals match the cellular membrane receptor lipid structures Increased incidence of Autism and ADHD may be caused by deficientintake of natural lipids uring pregnancy, a sequel of the cholesterol fad?Mitochondrial regulation of the genome is in concert with lipidomics,enomics and proteomics.
CNS lipids are easily incorporated in the daily diet in the form of brain substance added to the normal diet. The problem associated with the addition of brain substance to the diet is the bad taste and unpleasant attributes associated with the brain substance. The present invention discloses a foodstuff containing CNS lipids without the unpleasant taste and attributes associated with the use of brain substance.